


You’re safe here

by Ravenoftheskyes



Category: Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE
Genre: Ellie is there for one line, M/M, but not enough to tag so-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenoftheskyes/pseuds/Ravenoftheskyes
Summary: “Touma. It’s fine. You don’t have to apologize, or anything. Just relax, okay? You don’t even have to think right now. It’s just you and me, andyou’re safe here.”
Relationships: Akagi Touma/Aoi Itsuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	You’re safe here

Touma rested his head on Itsuki’s shoulder, and grabbed his hand. 

“Mm… hey…”

“Hey. Tired?”

“Yeah. That quiz sapped all the energy out of me.” 

“I can understand that. Just relax, you have nothing else to do today.” Itsuki said, as he ran his fingers through Touma’s hair. 

Touma let out a pleased little hum. 

The pair fell into a peaceful silence. Eventually, Touma’s hand found its way into Itsuki’s free one, and he grasped it like it was his lifeline. 

Unconsciously, Touma began to trace the lines on Itsuki’s palm, earning a small laugh from the bluenette. 

“What’s so funny…?” Touma said, cracking one eye open. 

“Nothing… that just tickles a bit.” 

“Huh…? Oh!” Touma realized what he was doing and let go of Itsuki’s hand and practically leaped back. “S-Sorry.”

“...I never said you had to stop. Are you okay?” 

“Y-Yeah… just fine… sorry.”

“There’s nothing to apologize for. Do you want to tell me why that… evoked such a visceral reaction?”

“What?”

“Why did you literally leap off me when I pointed it out?”

“Oh. Yeah it’s just… hard to talk about.”

“Does it have to do with…” Itsuki looked around the office to make sure they were alone. “...Your parents?”

“Yeah… kinda. I… uh… got really upset because I couldn’t remember what their hands felt like. So it’s kinda a habit of mine to trace someone’s hands so I have the feeling memorized.”

“...Touma…” 

“Ha, it’s stupid. Just forget I brought it up.”

“Touma. It’s fine. You don’t have to apologize, or anything. Just relax, okay? You don’t even have to think right now. It’s just you and me, and  _ you’re safe here. _ ”

“S-Safe…”

“Alright? Let’s put on Raiga or something, and then you can finally take a minute to just chill. Or an hour. We have time.”

“Th-Thanks… I’m sorry, again.”

“It’s alright. Just let yourself relax.” 

“You’re the best… I don’t know what I’d do without you…”

“Let’s not think about that now. Your favorite episode is Season 3 episode 27, right?”

“I can’t believe you remembered.”

“Touma, I love you, of course I remembered.”

“Do you even like this stuff?”

“You do. And that’s all that matters right now.”

“You’re too good to me.”

“You deserve it.”

A voice yelled out from the doorway. 

“You two are too sappy!”

“Shut up, Ellie! We’re having a moment here!” Touma said, his face quickly turning the shade of his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Ellie: D’aww, a Hollywood moment.   
> Ellie: On the other hand, I’m the little sister, so I legally have to ruin this Hollywood moment.


End file.
